The Martial Arts Queen
by SunsetDragonRider
Summary: Hermione Granger has done martial arts her entire life. Not even Harry or Ron know. When going back to Hogwarts for her third year, she discovers that there is a new class. Self-Defense is a class that she knows she can ace. but is she willing to tell her secret? Fremione. Rated T for fighting and small profanities.
1. Chapter 1

The Martial Arts Queen

By: SunsetDragonRider

Chapter 1: Prologue

I roll my shoulders and crouch down. I strain my ears to try and hear any sounds from attackers. Behind me, I hear the sound of light footfalls. I wheel around and block an incoming fist. I jump over the person and then spin and shove him onto the ground. I sit on his back and tie his hands together with string. Someone else grabs me and I throw her over me. She crashes into the ground and I tie her up as well.

Someone turns on the light in the practice room and calls, "Hermione is the winner again. Joshua, Gem, better try next time."

I grin at my instructor and untie my friends. When they're untied, they groan and get up.

"Do you have to be so rough, Herm?" Josh asks.

"Well, I can't have you beating me, can I? And for the last time, don't call me Herm!" I shoot back.

"Honestly, this is, like, your 80th win." Gem says exasperated.

"Well done, Hermione!" My instructor, Allison, says. "We're gonna miss you."

I was going back to school for my third year at Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to the Burrow. I sigh as I look around the place that was my house before Hogwarts. I smile at my friends and tell them I need to go make sure I packed everything. I went upstairs to my dorm, check my stuff, then get into bed and turn off my lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the Burrow

By: SunsetDragonRider

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I do _not_ own Harry Potter.

The bright sunlight was what woke me up in the morning. I yawned and squinted at the clock. It read 9:43! _OH MY GOD!_ I'm going to be late!

I rush through my morning routine and run downstairs. Josh and Gem greet me as I shove past them.

I grab a bagel and yell, "Accio Hogwarts trunk!" The trunk zooms into the kitchen. Josh and Gem barely avoid the flying suitcase. Allison comes into the room, looks at the clock, and then hustles me out of the dojo. I turn around and wave good-bye to my friends.

Allison drives me to the Weasley's house. When we get there, I see all Weasley's (plus me and Harry) that are going to Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Harry are already there, they were just waiting for me to go to King's Cross Station.

Everyone greets me with hugs, then we say bye to Allison. Since all of us had our trunks with us, we went straight to the train station.

At the 9 ¾ Platform, Mrs. Weas _Molly_ said youngest to oldest. First Mr. Weasley went through, as a guard or something. Ginny ran at the wall, but screeched to a halt inched away from hitting it. We all asked what was wrong, and she said that she was going to try again, nothing important. We nodded and she walked through the wall. Then the rest of us went.

When I got through, I stare at the train. Even though it's my third time going on it, it still looked awe-inspiring. The train whistle broke my train (no pun) of thought and I hurried to my compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Class?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

When we arrive at Hogsmeade Station, I grab my trunk and levitate Ginny's. Since none of us are first years, we walk through the entrance gates to Hogwarts. I sit down at the Gryffindor Table with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. The first years file in. Professor Dumbledore sets the Sorting Hat onto its stool.

The rip on the hat opens and begins to sing.

" _You may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge me before I tell you,_

 _The house that you go to._

 _Maybe it is Gryffindor, where brave dwell at heart._

 _Maybe it is Ravenclaw, where the ready of mind go._

 _Or you may go to Slytherin, the cunning and shrewd house._

 _If you loyal and work hard, maybe Hufflepuff is the place for you._

 _So put me on, and I will tell,_

 _Which house you are in."_

Professor McGonagall called the first years up one by one.

"Mersky, Jamie." "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled _._ The Ravenclaw Table cheered.

"Junes, April." "Hufflepuff!"

Finally, the last kid got sorted, into Hufflepuff, and Professor Dumbledore rose up from his seat.

"To the first years, welcome to Hogwarts! To the returning years, welcome back! This year, we have two new Defense teachers." At this, everyone started muttering. "Please welcome Professor Lupin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone cheered. "And Professor Alistern, your Self-Defense teacher!" A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered, but everyone else was confused.

"This year, we have a new class. Self-Defense is going to teach us fighting if you lose your wand." Professor Dumbledore clarified. "Now, everyone, dine in!"

Food instantly appeared onto the table and we started filling our plates.

"So what do you guys think of the new class?" Fred asked.

"It's gonna be hard, I know that." Harry responded. I wanted to say that it would probably be pretty easy, but I couldn't tell them I did martial arts my whole life. They would think I'm crazy.

Everyone talked about their summers, and the new class, and relationships, and things like that, before Prof. Dumbledore told the prefects to lead us to the dormitories.

The Gryffindor common room looked exactly like it did last year, but this year, I was in the third year girl dormitories with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Lana Sanders. Tomorrow would be the first day of lessons. I knew my schedule from the top of my head.

DADA-Prof. Lupin

Potions-Prof. Snape

Self-Defense-Prof. Alistern

Care of Magical Creatures-Prof. Hagrid

Charms-Prof. Flitwick

Transfiguration-Prof. McGonagall

Herbology-Prof. Sprout

I turn around and go to sleep, ready for a new day.

* * *

A/N- GO HUFFLEPUFF!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Defense Class

Author's Note: I know that Hermione had more classes than I gave her, but for the sake of not having to write 12 classes, I gave her 7. Also, I'm going to pretend that this is an abnormal amount of classes, so she uses the time turner. Hermione in this Fanfic faces the Boggart.

Enjoy Chapter 4. If you hate it, tell me in a review.

* * *

I sit down at the Gryffindor Table and Fred turns to me and just looks at me. I raise my eyebrow and he flushes.

"Hermione, can you help me with my History of Magic homework?" He asks. I stare at him before slowly nodding my head. He never had asked me for help before. I wonder what made him so confused on this assignment. He smiles at me before turning to Angelina.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaims. I turn around to see what he's yelling about. I notice that the rest of the table is also watching him. Ron turns red and says that Professor McGonagall is giving us homework on the first day.

"Damn it!" The older Gryffindor's chorused. I sigh and shake my head. I had already completed my homework over the summer.

Then the bell rings and Harry, Ron, and I go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

When the Slytherins finally arrive for class, Professor Lupin leads us down a hallway. We see Peeves trying to shove gum into the lock of a door. Prof. Lupin uses a spell to send the wad of gum flying out of the lock and into Peeves' nose.

We go inside the room and see a wardrobe in the back of the room.

"Alright, everyone line up." When we did that, he continues. "Today, our lesson is going to be about Boggarts. A Boggart will transform into your worst fear. To banish a Boggart, you need to say this spell, 'Riddikulus'!" He shows us the hand movement, and then calls Neville to the front. Professor Lupin opens the wardrobe door, and a shadow comes out. It transforms into Snape.

"R-r-Riddikulus!" Neville squeaks. The Snape-Boggart stumbles back and a hat and handbag appear. Snape starts to look like an old lady. Everyone laughs and Lupin calls, "Next!"

Ron goes next and the Snape-Grandmother-Boggart becomes a giant spider. Ron loses all the blood in his face. He stutters, "Rid-Riddikulus!" The spider suddenly has skates and slips to the ground.

Professor Lupin calls me up and I tentatively walk up to the Boggart. It turns and starts to shape-shift. I gasp as I see it take on the figures of my mum and dad.

"Did you really think we loved you? Why would we even _like_ you? You're a good for nothing know-it-all who never acted like a real daughter, anyway." My mom asks. My dad smirks and adds, "If you think the Weasleys like you, then you're more delusional than I thought. They all hate you, the mother just liked Harry, and poor Harry has to deal with you." He shakes his head in disappointment. I feel like I lost all the blood in my face and feel sympathy to Ron. The boggart starts to shift again. This time, it became Harry and the other Weasleys. They smirk at me and the twins start to laugh at me.

Harry and Ron frown at me and say, "Why are we friends with _you_? You're a mudblood. And you're not even a good friend. It's always 'did you do your homework?' 'Honestly, guys, can you please take notes?' you never have fun and bore everyone around you." At the end of their rant, all the Weasleys are laughing. I try and picture something funny, but all I can think of is the fact that not many people like me.

The Boggart starts to shift again, but I gather my courage and say Riddikulus while thinking of flying monkeys and melting witches and apple pies that sing. Nothing happens. I desperately think of pudding on Professor Dumbledore's face and his reaction, and whisper, "Riddikulus." The Boggart turns into Dumbledore and his face was completely shocked. I slide to my knees, drained. No one laughs, not even the Slytherins. Everyone is speechless.

The bell rings and Harry and Ron approach me. I shy away from them. I know that it was only a Boggart, but it felt like it was real. Professor Lupin gives me a hand and I grab my stuff and run from the room.

* * *

A/N: I felt so sad when I wrote that! I'm so sorry Hermione!

Well, there's going to be an unexpected knight in black robes next chapter. Try to guess who it is.

Signing out- Celine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Help, and Learning to Self-Defend

Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling.

This is the chapter where the actual Self-Defense class is. I'm sorry if you read the last chapter and saw that the tile says 'the first self-defense class' and there was no self-defense class in it. I had meant to write 'first defense class' Anyway, enough with my rambling. Time to meet the knight in black robes. On with the chapter!

* * *

I was sitting on the floor for only a minute, when I heard shoes clicking down the hallway I was in. Before I could get up, Professor Snape had rounded the corner and saw me. I was surprised when I saw a little concern in his eyes, being a Gryffindor and all.

Snape rushed forward and kneeled next to me. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks and sniffled a little.

"I'm okay." I said quietly, knowing that was a lie.

He helped me up and asked, "Do you want to go to your dormitory and get some sleep?" I have no idea why he was concerned about my well-being, or why he was even talking to me right now. I was expecting him to sneer at me and walk past.

I ask him if I may go to the girl's lavatories to freshen up, and then come to class. He agrees and walks to the dungeons while I go to the closest bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. The little mascara I had on was running, the blush had black and tan streaks in it, and my nose was red. I used my wand to get rid of the blush and mascara. Since I was running out of time until the middle of Potions class, I just put on lip gloss and used a glamour charm to make my red nose look normal.

When I walked into the Potions room, Ron and Harry looked at me strangely.

 _Hmph, probably thinking how weird it is that I was late for class. Well, that's not my fault._ I thought silently. The boy's looks of curiosity increased when they noticed that Professor Snape was ignoring me. Harry looked at his cauldron and added something to it. Ron stared between me and Prof. Snape before Ron's brain could guess no more and he gave up.

I quietly sigh and shook my head, silently laughing. I always knew that Ron had a brain the size of a peanut. I looked at the Potions teacher and he winked at me. Winked! I stare open-mouthed at him. He starts laughing before turning to a third year Slytherin to help him. I don't think I had ever seen him smile before now.

The bell rings and I stare at my empty cauldron. I groan and put everything away. I gather my stuff and walk through the halls.

I find an empty class room and shut the door. I go to the farthest edge of the room, and take the time turner out of my shirt. I didn't notice the redhead looking through the door. I spin the TT twice, and the world spun. When it stopped, I was still standing in an empty classroom, (redhead gone) and I ran down the halls to the Self-Defense class.

When I reached the Self-Defense room, I realized that I was early. Well, that's sort of my reputation, so I guess it's okay. The professor came down the hall. He smiled when he noticed me, and opened the door. When I walked in, I looked around in awe. It looked exactly like my dojo at home!

"So, Hermione, is it? You look like you might know some martial arts. Want to practice?" I looked at him weirdly.

"I'm just the Hogwarts bookworm. Nothing special." I didn't want to fight this guy, he looked like a master at martial arts.

"Ah, but it is usually the unexpected that do the special things. Come on, the rest of your classmates won't be here for at least," He glanced at the clock, "five minutes."

I resignedly sighed, giving up and taking my fighting pose. My Sensei had told me once that I look like a wild cat, about to strike my prey.

Professor Alistern also got into a fighting position, which looked like a pet dog that was playing and wagging his tail. We both bowed, then attacked.

I hit him with a roundhouse kick, then did a punch kick combination. He blocked the kick, then grabbed my foot and tossed me over his shoulder. I land hard on my back, but leap quickly to my feet.

He feints a left handed punch, and tries to punch me with his right hand. He hits me in the gut, not hard, and I retreat. I do a flawless no-handed cartwheel and knock him onto the ground. I drop down lightly on him. He struggles, but I keep him down.

After about ten seconds, I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and I lift him off the ground. I hear something behind me, and I whirl around, already taking my fighting stance.

"Uh… hi Hermione. I'll be going now." Fred says before fleeing the room.

The rest of the kids in my Self-Defense class file in. I was still staring at the place where Fred had been staring. He couldn't have seen my fight with Prof. Alistern, right? Oh no! What if he told someone? I can imagine him telling George. Then they would tell the entire school. They can't. Maybe I can perform a memory charm on him.

"So, today, we will take it simple. I will demo what I want you to be able to do by the end of the year, and then we will start with the basics, like proper fight stance, or how to know if an attacker is near." Professor Alistern says. "How about the demonstration. Hermione Granger, please come up for the demo."

* * *

So, that took a while to write. I'm sorry if after this I take a long time to update this story, because I have to go to this torture place called school, and I bring home their torture devices, called _Homework_. I know, terrifying. Since I am writing it, then instantly uploading them after I'm done, it takes a long time to update.

Signing out,

Celine


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Master Secretier and Homework Helper

 **Disclaimer: If don't do the disclaimer in future chapters, that's because I forgot. So just remember that I don't own Harry Potter**

 **I'm sorry if you were hoping for more Fred and Hermione moments. I'll try to add more.**

* * *

I furiously shook my head at Prof. Alistern while giving him a pleading look. I froze when everyone turned to stare at me. They all had disbelief printed on their faces.

 _Don't you know it's rude to stare?_ I thought as I glare at them. I swallow and ask, "May I please ask you to pick someone else?" I try to say it as politely as i could, but there might have been a bit of edginess.

Alistern quietly sighs, and says, "No demo, then. Girls, on the left side of the room. Boys, on the right side." We hurried to do his orders.

"Alright, fifteen jumping jacks." Half the Slytherins in my class just stood there while the Gryffindor start. I finish quickly, and started to quietly laugh at how funny it looked to see the _all-powerful_ purebloods being taught to do muggle warm ups.

Draco Malfoy, the bastard, turns to his _posse_ and says loudly, "Look, at the mudblood. She can actually do something other than being a bloody know-it-all teacher's pet." Goyle and Crabbe start to laugh,

Before I could stomp over there and give them a piece of my mind, Prof. Alistern slowly turns and strolls over to them. He calmly asks, "Drako, is it?" He pronounces it with the 'a' being short. When Malfoy's face twists into an ugly sneer, he smiles and says, "It is not nice to insult others. That is a very childish thing to do." Then he looks at us and says, "Good job, Gryffindors. Now, everyone, hurdle stretch." We did that, then did the plank, five star jumps, and ten pushups. The bell rung and Professor Alistern dismissed us.

Harry, Ron, and I meet up at the entrance to the Great Hall. We go inside for lunch. I sit at my usual place, and Fred turns to me.

"You're still gonna help me with my History of Magic assignment, right?" I smile at him before nodding and helping myself to lunch. I talked to the other Gryffindors about our summers, and before I knew it, lunch time ended.

I go outside to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid greets us.

"Hello, come over 'ere, we're doin' Hippogriffs today." We go down to pasture filled with eagle-headed horses.

"Firs' thing abou' them, they're proud. Don' go aroun' insulting them, 'cause it migh' be the last thin yeh do. Yeh go up to them, then yeh bow, and wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn', yeh better get out quick, 'cause those talons hurt."

He called Harry out to be the first to touch the Hippogriff. Harry slowly approached, bowed and waited, all while keeping eye contact. Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, looks at Harry for a long time before bowing. He then approached the bird-horse. Hagrid then allows everyone else to pick a Hippogriff.

I got a female named Gentle Breeze. I curtsied and tried to not move. She bowed back at me and I smiled. I walked up to her and started to pet her.

When I heard a loud commotion, both me and Gentle Breeze turned around. Malfoy, who else would be dumb enough, had insulted the amazing animal. Buckbeak scratched him and Malfoy was yelling. Hagrid calmed Buckbeak and sent Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

" _My father will hear about this!"_ Malfoy yells.

The bell rings and I give Gentle Breeze a last pat before going to another empty room. I spun the time-turner and watched as people walked around the room.

When it was over, I go to Charms class. Neither Harry nor Ron were in my charms class, which I had with the third year Ravenclaws.

Professor Flitwick tells us we'll be relearning _Lumos_. I had mastered this and it's advanced form last summer. I took diligent notes, because I knew that Harry and Ron would need them after their Charms class.

" _Lumos Maximus_!" I yelled. My wand gave a bright light. I knew this spell, and _Lumos_ was sort of boring now. Anyone who had been looking at me covered their eyes at the light of my wand. " _Nox._ " The light went out.

"Good job Miss Granger. When did you learn to do the advance form of _Lumos_?" Prof. Flitwick asked.

"Last summer." I answered. He smiled, before telling everyone to continue practicing. I sat there, looking through the rest of my Charms textbook. Finally, when the last person got _Lumos_ right, the bell rung. I look at the time. That was the fastest period in my life! I sighed and went out the door.

I went to dinner. I ate more than I usually would, because the Weasley Twins are a handful. When I finished, I go to the Common Room and tell the Fat Lady the password. " _Gaudium._ " The Weasley Twins were already inside when I went in. One was on the left side of the Common Room, and the other was on the right. Both were doing their HoM homework that we were supposed to do over the summer. I look between the two of them, before sitting next to the one on the righ.

"Hullo, Fred, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm George." Fred gives me a strange look.

"I know you're Fred, so you can cut the act." I huff. He turns to George and calls, "Well, she doesn't tell who we are by where we like to sit." George nods and writes something on a piece of paper next to his homework.

I sigh and grab his paper. I look over his essay. I take out my blue and red pens. I get to work, with Fred interrupting occasionally. By the end, I was surprised at how little red and blue was on his essay. I look at George's paper, and see that he had a lot more red and blue on his paper.

I say, "Who's smarter, you or George?"

"Well, George comes up with the prank ideas, and I do most of the making." He answers before looking sheepishly at George.

"Oh." Was all I said. I glance at the clock. I turn to him and say, "It's late. You should go to bed." Before going upstairs and changing into my pajamas.

I try to go to sleep, but my thoughts always strayed to a redheaded prankster.

* * *

 **I like Draco, but this is Hermione, she doesn't. Next chapter, I might do Fred's POV. And if you don't know how brilliant Gred and Forge are, then you must not be so bright.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Celine**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Very Unfortunate Crush

 **This is in Fred's Point of View. So while it says 'I' like it did in the other chapters, this 'I' means Fred. Okay?**

 **Disclaimer: Sob, Sob. I don't own Harry Potter! Wahhhhh! *Runs away crying***

When I saw Hermione finish her dinner in the Great Hall, I caught George's eye and gave a slight nod. He smiled and glance at the door. Hermione had just gone out and turned the corner.

George and I stood up and told the others that we were going to the Common Room.

"Why, only Hermione does her homework early." Ron said with his mouth full.

I wrinkled my nose and said, "Ron, swallow and then talk." He closed his mouth, then swallowed before repeating himself. I shrugged and walked out. George followed me and we walked down a secret passage. We knew the fastest way to the Common Room, so even though we had a delay and Hermione left before us, we would get there before her.

We told the Fat Lady the password and went inside to grab our History of Magic stuff. I sat on the right side, and George sat on the left side. We had just opened our things when Hermione came in. She looked between us before sitting next to me.

"Hullo Fred." She said.

"I'm George." I said, giving her the best 'are you okay, you are acting very weird' look.

"I know you're Fred, so cut the damn act and show me your paper." Well, she didn't say those _exact_ words, but that was what she probably meant. She then proceeds to grab my paper and turn it red, white, and blue. If she liked the states so much, then she should just get on a plane and find a wizarding school in the U.S.

When I got my paper back, I saw that I had less marks on the essay than George. When she turned to look at George, I stuck my tongue out at him and held up my essay. He gave me the stink eye. Hermione stared at him, then started to giggle. She had a very pretty laugh. How come she always laughs when George does something funny, but when I do something funny, she just sighs and tells me to 'shut up and stop being an idiot'.

I slouched down in my seat and glared at George. He looked between Hermione and I, and a look of realization dawned on his face. He started to grin.

Hermione got up and went up to her dormitory after telling us goodnight. George grabbed my arm and shoved me up the stairs and into our room. He locked it and sat both of us down on our beds.

"Do you like Hermione?" He was bouncing in excitement. He looked like a girl who was gossiping, no offence to girls. I guess that we were actually gossiping, except that I was talking about myself.

I sighed and nodded. George grinned and gave a whoop. "Finally! I thought that you were going to be ignorant and I would have to set you two up on a blind date. It would be fun, but I don't feel like being hexed by the brightest witch of her age." I agreed, which was why I didn't ask her out before. That, and she would probably think I was joking and say no.

I told George to go to sleep and lay down on my bed. I didn't want to talk about Hermione anymore, or George might actually be able to convince me to ask her out on a date.

I fell asleep, but my dreams were filled with a bushy-brown haired girl. Damn it.

 **So, how was it? I know it was short, so I apologize. Next chapter is… I really have no idea! :) I'm writing this whenever I have free time, which is not often. So I might go weeks or months without updating. Sorry, that's how school and the world work.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Celine**


	8. Author's Note

I'm so sorry! Writing this story had been so much fun. But I realize that if I keep going, my grades are going to slip. So I might make a few one-shots, or a short chapter story, but I can't make a long story. Maybe during the summer I might be able to? I don't know.

Signing out,

Celine


End file.
